


Help me please

by Ghost_Fox_Goddess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Fox_Goddess/pseuds/Ghost_Fox_Goddess
Summary: Oswald tries to get something on a top shelf but is too small. Ed is there to help him, after Oswald stops being stubborn and lets him help.





	Help me please

The house was warm and pleasant. It was quiet, not a single noise to be heard. Everyone was out either doing personal stuff or killing people. The door opened and in came Oswald and Ed. They were in their suits and laughing. The quietness slowly slipping out the house. They walked into the kitchen and put their weapons to the side.

Ed sat down on a chair smiling. He watched Oswald walk up to the cupboards and open them. He was looking for one of his bottles of wine. He looked through the shelves in search for it, only to find that it was on the top shelf. He sighed quietly and attepted to reach it. He reached as far ashe could but it was too high.

"Why is it that high?" He muttered under his breathe quietly and annoyed.

He reached for it again. Still, he could not reach it.

Ed smiled and quietly laughed behind him: amused at his struggles.

"Do you need me to get it for you?" Ed asked, still sitting in the chair.

Oswald turned around and frowned. "I am quite capable of reaching it without help thank you."

Ed laughed again gently. He looked at Oswalds face and said "Ok then."

Oswald turned around back to the shelf and looked up. He reached again, going on the ends of his toes. The bottle was too far up for him to reach. He refused to let Ed help him. He reached again, near enough jumping. He frowned when he could hear Ed laughing again. He has no choice but to ask for help. He turned around to face Ed.

With a defeated sigh he said "Can you help me please?"

Ed stood up, towering Oswald, and walked past him to the cupboard. He grabbed the bottle of wine and handed it to Oswald.

"Next time don't be so stubborn" Ed laughed, looking down at him.

"I'm not stubborn?" Oswald argued.

"Why didn't you accept my help then?" Ed asked playfully.

"Because I wanted to get it myself" Oswald defended with a snap.

"Fine" Ed said then asked nicely "Want to sit down?"

"Sure. How about the lounge?" Oswald replied more happier than before.

Ed grabbed Oswalds hand and held it tight. He pulled Oswald gently towards the sofa with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be bought, but I can be stolen with a glance. I'm worthless to one, but priceless to two. What am I?  
> -Love


End file.
